Can I Drive the Volvo?
by howlsawiz
Summary: What happens when a new member, a younger member,of the Cullen family wants nothing other than to be around Edward and maybe, just maybe drive his Volvo?
1. The Transformation

_Ok, you guys, sorry for not writing in a while. This fan fiction is strictly done with the knowledge of reading Twilight. Mostly because my grades were bad and my mom said I couldn't read New Moon or Eclipse until I get my grades up. Sorry you guys! Enjoy and tell me what you think!_

**DISCLAIMER I do not own any of the recognizable characters in the story. They belong to the brilliant mind of Stephenie Meyer. Kata does belong to me though.**

She lay in the hospital bed, the heart monitor slowly beeping and getting slower. The girl had been emitted just hours before, after being found on the locker room floor, her arms shredded with a razor. Her blood had become tainted and her sentence was death.

A young doctor came into the room. He picked up the clipboard at the end of her bed and read the file that was held tightly against the board. The paper had stated that the girl's name was Kata and that her condition was grim**. The doctor looked up at the girl's face. He knew that face in more ways than one. He knew her mother and her no good father. Kata's mother died three years ago from tuberculosis, and he only knew this because he died in his care. Her immune system had been dangerously low before she contracted the disease, and died a slow and painful death. **

**Kata had also been a patient of his at one time, as a rape victim. Just before her father left her and her mother, he had raped Kata after beating her severely and leaving her in the back of a liquor store.**

**Looking at the girl's face more intensely now, the blond was thrown back into a memory of long ago, 1918 to be exact. The day he adopted his first son, Edward.**

"**Dr. Cullen? Dr. Cullen, is everything alright? This is the third time you've been in here within the past hour," asked a concerned nurse from the doorway, pulling him from his memories. Dr. Cullen closed his eyes and shook away the images that still lingered in his mind.**

"**Huh? Oh, yes, everything's fine. It's just a shame she has to ho like this," he said smoothly, looking from the sleeping girl to the dark haired nurse, flashing her a smile. The nurse nodded in agreement and then left the room.**

**Once alone again, the man sighed deeply. "Edward," he whispered as the memory slowly drifted back into his head. Kata's situation was very similar to Edward's; her parents were no longer with her, and they were both destined to die. Dr. Cullen put the clipboard back to its spot on the bed and went over to the girl's side.**

**She looked pale and dead already, except for the fever induced sweat on her fragile, doll-like face. She had looked exactly like Edward had those many years ago. And that's when he made up his mind. She was going to become the newest member of the family.**

**Before Dr. Cullen could finish his thought, Alice appeared in the doorway.**

"**Are you sure about this?" she asked him cooly, gracefully making her way to the side of the bed, next to the doctor. The man wasn't surprised to see the pixie-like girl beside him. He knew she must have seen this before he even thought about telling any of them. He nodded.**

"**She's just too much like Edward not to," he stated just as coolly. "As soon as I figure out a way to do it, I'll be home with her. So tell the rest of the family, ok?"**

**Alice nodded smoothly. "But you better figure something out quickly, you've got less than an hour left before it's too late." Dr. Cullen nodded again.**

"**Thank you Alice."**

"**No problem." and with that, she was gone. Dr. Cullen sighed.**

"**It's going to be a little harder to do now than back in 1918," he told himself as he glanced over at the clock on the wall, timing himself.**

**Dr. Cullen closed the blinds to all the windows and closed the door. He looked at the girl one more time, faintly seeing Edward in her face.**

"**Better prepare yourself for some pain," h whispered to the unconscious Kata. She didn't reply, but that didn't surprise him. Taking a deep breath and leaned over her bed and opened his mouth slightly, embedding his teeth into her neck. Kata didn't even move to show the pain of his bite. Once finished, Dr. Cullen straightened up and opened the blinds. He opened the dor and went to the nurse's station. He told the nurses not to go into Kata' s room, no matter how loudly she screamed.**

**The nurses were more than a little confused, but nevertheless, the agreed. One nurse was bold enough to ask why.**

"**Because," he replied coolly, "I have decided to take her case and I don't want anyone to interfere." The bold nurse grew bolder.**

"**But she's practically dead already, and she doesn't have a family to want her alive, so why save her?" Dr. Cullen was quiet for a moment.**

"**Because I want her alive," he lied, but the nurse believed it and became quiet. Dr. Cullen sighed and went to Kata's room to watch her carefully.**

**As the venom started to makes it's way through her veins, Kata could feel the agonizing pain that seemed to burn. The burning seeming to grow stronger with every heartbeat. She clutched the bed, her face showing the pain surging through her body.**

**Dr. Cullen was surprised by Kata's reaction. Where was the screaming? The writhing? The pleading to stop the pain?**

**The silence was unreal, she must be in the sam pain they all had experienced, she was too calm about the whole scenario. Why? **

**The minutes ticked by and Dr. Cullen could calculate the exact stage at which the venom had reached when silent tears started to stream down her pale face.**

**Alice appeared at the door again. She knocked quietly. Dr. Cullen looked up and smiled, seeing her in the window and motioning her to enter. The door opened and she slipped in with her usual grace. She stood next to him and stared at Kata's face.**

"**What did you see?" he asked. Alice didn't answer at first, she just stared at the glistening tears falling down Kata's pain face. She took a deep breath. **

"She's not going to fit in. Edward and Rosalie are going to despise her," she paused, never taking her eyes off of Kata, "And you're going to need $6,000 for car repair on the Volvo," Alice finished, a slight smile on her face. Dr. Cullen looked at Alice with some concern. Alice finally moved her gaze to him, her smile widening.

"Don't worry Carlisle, she's going to take well with the rest of us. Well, except Emmet," she giggled lightly, "but she'll come around." Her bright golden eyes shifted back to Kata's face. "She's had it bad, didn't she?" Alice's voice grew softer.

Dr. Cullen looked at Kata also and nodded. "Her life went from bad to worse. When her mother died, she had nothing left," he told Alice.

"What about her father? You said she was a lot like Edward. Did he die too?"

"Kata's father left her and her mother not too long before her mother died. That man was a disgrace to humanity. Kata came in a month after her mother died for an abortion. Her father had raped and beaten her the night he left town. From what I've hear from the nurses, she had com in here a lot for cuts and sometimes fractured and even broken bones. Her father beat her badly."

"I don't understand. How is this girl similar to Edward?" Alice asked, interrupting Dr. Cullen's story.

"I'm getting to that. Right now, Kata has no one to live for. Both of her parents were out of her life, one dead, the other better off that way. Nobody would have noticed if she was gone. From what these, nosey, gossip-loving nurses say, she was all alone at school too. Am I wrong in assuming that was the case?" he asked looking back at Alice. Alice took her gaze away from Kata and looked at Carlisle and shrugged.

"I don't know, I've never noticed her until now," she said, trying to remember if she had seen her in any of her classes.

"My point exactly," he turned to Alice. "I need you to help me get her out of here when the transformation is complete. We've got to watch the heart monitor carefully, we don't want the nurses to know that her heart has stopped and yet she's walking around for obvious reasons." Alice nodded in confirmation. Carlisle smiled. "Thank you, Alice."

"Anytime. Oh, I failed to mention that Esme's coming in a half an hour," Alice replied. "She's the only one that's truely happy to have Kata come." Carlisle nodded and took his gaze back to Kata.


	2. Kata's Outburst

_So, my first chapter was actually getting pretty long, so I decided to make it into a couple chapters. Enjoy!_

**DISCLAIMER I do not own any of the recognizable characters in the story, they belong to Stephenie Meyer. Kata still belongs to me though.**

This whole time Kata had been completely silent. The tears had stopped flowing from her tightly closed eyes, though it was very clear that she was in a considerable amount of pain. Kata clenched her hands into fists, her knuckles turning a bleach white. Alice watched, her amber eyes bright with wonder and confusion.

"She hasn't said a word," she said quietly.

"I know," Dr. Cullen answered, worry lacing his voice. Kata groaned slightly, causing the worried man to sigh in relief. A soft knock came at the door. Dr. Cullen and Alice looked up. He smiled when he saw Esme's face in the window. He motioned her in and went to greet her, leaving Kata's bedside.

"So it's true? You're adding to our family?" she asked cheerfully. Alice nodded. Esme went over to Alice's side, the cheeriness leaving her face almost instantly when she laid eyes on the now quiet Kata. Her eyes slowly moved from her bandaged arms to her tear-stained, pain inflicted porcelain face. Esme turned to Carlisle, who had returned to his spot next to the bed. Her eyes also shone with confusion.

"Carlisle, has she always been this quiet?" Both Alice and Carlisle nodded. "Are you sure it's going to work?" she asked, doubt drenched in her voice.

"Positive," Alice answered. She gasped slightly and Esme and Carlisle moved closer to her.

"What did you see?" they both asked. Alice looked at Carlisle.

"The transformation has sped up greatly," she told him gravely.

"By how much?" he asked, his voice just as grave.

"It will be complete by tomorrow morning," she said. Carlisle relaxed, a smile crept across his face. Esme has a look of surprise on her face.

"Are you sure?" she asked Alice and she nodded.

"And I don't mind sharing a room with her. She's going to be interesting to have around," she said, a wide smile on her face. Esme looked at Carlisle with some concern. Carlisle just smiled, letting his attention slide back to Kata. The room became quiet except for the slow beeping of the heart monitor and the methodic ticking of the clock on the off-white wall behind them.

"Well, there seems to be no reason for me to be here. Looks like you tow have everything under control. I'll see you guys tomorrow then?"

"Tomorrow," Carlisle confirmed, smiling softly. Esme smiled and nodded, turning and leaving. Again, the room became quiet as Alice and Carlisle watched Kata and the beeping monitors as the hours ticked by.

The nurses fulfilled their promise by not entering the room. Even the ones that took over the first nurses for the night and early hour shifts.

The sun rose int eh cloud-filled sky. It was raining, but that wasn't' new for Forks, Washington. In Forks, it rained most of the time. The small water droplets beat against the blinded windows. Alice watched Kata's quiet body, still confused of why she was so quiet.

When James bit Bella at th e dance studio just a couple months ago, she had cried out and squirmed with pain. So why didn't she? Kata's face and hands expressed all her pain. Alice shrugged at her own thoughts. _Oh well, guess people show pain differently_, she thought.

Just about seven-thirty, the monitors stopped beeping. Kata's heart had stopped. The transformation was complete. Alice was already at the monitor, unplugging it.

Despite their promise, three nurses came into the room. When they saw Alice with the plug in her hand and Carlisle half way out of his chair, confusion swept across them. Carlisle smiled politely.

"Everything is fine ladies. I told Alice to unplug everything. This girl is alright now, we've finally cleaned out her bloodstream. She can go home when she wakes up. Alice will take her," he explained. The nurses just nodded and left the room. Alice dropped the plug and went over to Carlisle.

"How are we going to explain this to her? Surely the last thing she is going to remember is the locker room." Carlisle thought for a moment.

"I guess we'll get to it when the time comes, now won't we?" Alice smiled and shook her head. Kata stirred, her amber eyes opening for the first time since she passed out from blood lose the day before. She looked at Alice and then at Carlisle.

"Looks like the time has come," she snickered, walking out of the room to tell the nurses Kata had woken up. Kata looked at Carlisle with some confusion.

"Why was Alice here?" she asked, her voice just over a whisper. Carlisle's face now matched Kata's.

"You know Alice?" he asked quietly. Kata shook her head, getting dizzy, she closed her eyes and put a hand to her head.

"Be careful. Just take it easy, ok?" Kata slowly nodded.

"I don't know her personally. I don't know any of your family personally. Alice is in my English class," she explained, her voice still just over a whisper. "Although they do fascinate me," she added. Carlisle raised his eyebrows.

"Oh? How so?" he asked intrigued.

"Yeah. I don't know, I've always seemed drawn to them. All of them except for Emmet. He scares me a bit," Kata answered shyly. Carlisle smiled.

"Why are you afraid of Emmet?" he asked, sitting back down in the chair. Kata looked away.

"He reminds me of my father," she said sadly.

"Emmet is nothing like your father," Carlisle reassured her. Just then, Alice came in with Kata's clothes. The blood had been washed out of their fibers. She laced the clothes on the bed.

"Hey Kata, I've gotten you clearance to leave," she said, smiling. Kata smiled back warily.

"Thank you Alice," Carlisle stood again, walking over to Alice and placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Alice, why don't we leave Kata alone to get dresses?" Alice nodded. The both walked out of the room. Kata sighed, still very confused. She threw the blanket back and slid off the side of the bed and onto the cold floor . Pulling off the ugly hospital gown with glee, she slipped her scarred legs into the torn jeans. They, too were cold, almost as cold as the linoleum floor. The coolness sent a chill up her spine as she felt like there was something Dr. Cullen hadn't told her yet. She threw on the faded red tee shirt and black sweatshirt after ripping off the bandages.

To her surprise, there were no red and extremely tender cuts. Kata opened the door and found Carlisle and Alice waiting for her.

"How long was I asleep?" she demanded. Carlisle looked at Alice.

"A while," he said, deliberately trying to be vague.

"How long is 'a while'?" Kata shot back, her confusion and anger rising. "Three days? A week? Two?"

"A couple of days," Alice answered this time. Kata knew that what Alice said was a lie, making her anger climb even more.

"Why are you lying to me?" she demanded, her voice rising with her anger.

"Kata calm down, you're overreacting," Carlisle said calmly, "Let's just go back to your room and we'll explain everything. Ok?" Kata quieted, trying to control her emotions. She knew he was still lying, but she nodded anyway and opened the door. Carlisle smiled .

Kata clenched her teeth to keep herself from saying something she'll regret. Alice noticed this and saw what Carlisle had meant earlier. She smiled as she followed Kata into the room.

Carlisle pulled the chair he was sitting in before to the side f the bed. Alice plopped down on the bed and motioned for Kata to sit next to her. Kata quietly moved across the room and sat down in front of the empty chair. Carlisle smiled at Kata again and seated himself into the chair.

"So, Kata, what do you want to know?" he asked cheerfully. Kata was getting annoyed that this was going nowhere.

"Why are my cuts gone? They were too deep for them to heal that quickly. I made sure of that," she added. Carlisle chuckled lightly.

"Yeah, I know you did. You're very observant, aren't you?" Kata didn't anser, so Carlisle cleared his throat and continued. "Well, your body has healed itself more rapidly than usual," he explained, still trying to avoid the truth for a little while longer. Kata could feel the truth in his statement, but she could also feel that he wasn't telling her everything either. She narrowed her eyes.

"And? You're not telling me something. I know it," she said, almost thinking out loud. She gasped as a conclusion came to mind. "Am I going to die?" she asked, worry all over her face. Kata couldn't read Carlisle's expression when she asked this question, causing the worry to greaten. "I am, aren't I?" she asked again, panic striking her voice.

"Kata, you...you're already dead," he started.

"What?!" she screamed, jumping up. Alice jumped up also, seeing a change in the future.

"That's not possible! Well, not _entirely_ impossible, unless...I was right! I _knew_ that those legends were just that! I can't believe it! I was right!" she exclaimed, her words rushing together. Alice and Carlisle stared at each other, a little confused.

"You knew what? What were you right about?" Carlisle asked. Kata turned toward them, a smile on her pale face.

"You and the rest of your family are vampires. I had a feeling when you guys came here that you were different from other people, but I didn't know how much until you started lying about your absences from school when you got thirsty. So I did some research on vampires. Well, some _more_ research that is. I've always been fascinated with those types of creatures. You know, witches, werewolves, vampires, but that's not the point. The point is that I _knew_ that all I read, well mostly all, was a lie. I knew, but I couldn't confirm my suspicions. Wow, I was right," she paused her ranting a moment to take in her accomplishment. She had started to pace during her rant and had stopped in front of the blinded window on the other side of the room. The rain still beat against the glass. The room became silent as Kata thought and Alice and Carlisle exchanged looks. Kata turned toward them again.

"Am I one too now?" she asked, trying to make things clear.

_Sorry, for making this chapter so long. I'll try to keep them shorter from now on. Thanks a lot for reading this anyway!_


	3. My Car!

_Thank you again for reading this. Enjoy chapter three and hopefully I'll get some more posted soon!_

**DISCLAIMER I do not own any of the recognizable characters in this story. They belong to Stephenie Meyer. Kata belongs to me. Thank you.**

"Yes you are," Carlisle replied. Kata's eyes turned from excited to rage.

"Why?" she demanded.

"Because I thought you would like to be apart of a family," he answered, his voice cool and collected. Kata's hands turned to tight fists.

"I never wanted a family. My own family didn't want a family! I just wanted to die and never see a single face ever again!" she shouted angrily. Alice prepared herself in front of Carlisle as Kata lunged at him. She held Kata back as she fought to get her hands on Carlisle.

"Kata! Calm down! Carlisle was just trying to help!" Alive shouted back. Kata stopped and turned toward Alice.

"What if I didn't want his help? Did he ever think of that? What if I wanted to die?" she snapped back.

"He obviously saw something in you that made him turn you. You said yourself that you were drawn to our family. But now you don't want to be apart of it? You said you were fascinated by vampire, and now you are one. So why are you so ungrateful?" she asked coldly. Kata had finally calmed down and relaxed again. Alice let go of her. She was ashamed of her behavior.

Looking down at her feet, Kata sighed. "You're right, Alice, my actions have been wrong, I'm sorry Dr. Cullen," she said quietly, looking sheepishly up at Carlisle.

Carlisle, who had been completely still and calm during Kata's outburst, smiled. "Carlisle, please, if you will. Apology accepted Kata. Your actions are expected for someone who has recently been turned. Especially since the transformation had sped up for you," he explained. Kata stared at him with some wonder.

"How long does it usually last?" she asked.

"Three days."

"And how long did it take for me?"

"About a day." Kata's expression changed from wonder and confusion to surprise.

"Why?" she asked.

"I don't know," Carlisle answered. Kata could tell he spoke the truth and so didn't push further on the matter. An awkward silence fell over the room. The only thing making noise was the rain and the nurses chattering in the hall.

"Well, Alice will take you home when you're ready. I better get back to the rest of the patients here. I'll see you girls later then," Carlisle said, breaking the silence and standing up.

"Um, ok," Kata relied in bewilderment,

"See you later," Alice said coolly. As soon as Carlisle was gone, Kata turned toward Alice.

"I'm ready when you are. The hospital just brings back some bad memories," she said quietly. Alice nodded.

"Then, let's get out of here," she said, smiling reassuringly. Kata nodded and opened the door for her. Alice didn't say anything as she left the room with Kata close behind her.

They left the hospital in silence, each lost in her own thoughts. When they reached the parking lot, Kata stopped short. Her rusty old 1962 Volkswagen Beetle was sitting in front of her, looking very pathetic and lonely between the shinier, newer, and rust-free vehicles around it. She turned toward Alice.

"How did you get my car here?" she asked, very surprised. Alice smiled.

"I drove it here, how do you think?" she laughed, "I thought you would feel more comfortable in your own car ," she explained. Kata still had a puzzled look on her face, which made Alice laugh again. "Carlisle sent me to get it, actually. To tell you the truth, it was pretty hard finding your house. But then I remembered that you were at school when you were found. You know, you really shouldn't leave things unlocked like that, things could get stolen," she joked. Kata could tell Alice was lying about Carlisle.

"Carlisle didn't ask you to get my car," she told her flatly. "And I don't have anything worth stealing," she added.

Another smile crept across Alice's face. "Very good. I had a feeling you would pick up on that."

"On what?" Kata asked, puzzled once again.

"My lie. You picked up on every single one Carlisle and I threw at you back there. You're just like me in a way," Alice said happily.

"What do you mean?"

"I can see the future. You can tell the truth from a false statement. I'll explain later when we get home," Alice said. "But we better get home. You need to get away from all these people before something happens."

"Home. I'm guessing you don't mean my house do you?" Alice shook her head.

"No, you're new home. Our home."

_This is all I've got for now. Don't hurt me! I'm working on more as I type this! Please give me some feed back on what you think of this!_


End file.
